


Something about You

by PanicFOB



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicFOB/pseuds/PanicFOB
Summary: Bucky has trouble writing his wedding vows. Inspired by the lyrics of From Eden by Hozier.





	Something about You

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a request by one of my Tumblr followers, but I sort of wrote it with the characters of my Wish You Were Here series in mind. I'm calling it an unofficial Wish You Were Here drabble, but it can still be enjoyed on its own if you haven't read the series.

Bucky banged his fist against the desk in frustration and then dug out his phone to call for reinforcements.

Steve picked up after a few rings. “Yeah?”

“I need you and Sam to come over and help.”

“Bucky, it’s the night before, how have you still not finished them?”

“Because it’s a stupid tradition that I didn’t ever expect to be a part of, plus I’m not exactly the poetic type.”

“Is that Barnes you’re talking to?” he heard Sam shout into the line.

“He still hasn’t finished them,” Steve explained to the man.

“Will you two doofuses just get over and help me, please?”

“Insulting us isn’t the best strategy for getting us to help,” Steve warned him.

“I’ve got three cases of beer in the fridge,” Bucky grumbled.

“We’ll be there in ten minutes!” Sam shouted once more, and Bucky hung up the phone in agitation.

“Okay,” Steve said thirty minutes later while standing in front of a large blank poster paper he had taped to Bucky’s living room wall and holding a large sharpie in his hand. “Give me some adjectives, Buck.”

“What sorts of adjectives?”

“About your bride, you dumbass,” Sam said with his mouth of pizza.

Bucky slid down on the couch a little, regretting his decision to call these two nitwits. “Umm, beautiful.”

Steve sighed and wrote the generic word on the paper. “You’re gonna have to get more descriptive than that.”

Bucky smirked, “Jeez Stevie, I’m not giving you all the dirty details if that’s what you’re wanting.”

“Trust me, Barnes, nobody wants to know anything about your sex life,” Sam quipped.

“Because it would make all the rest of you feel inadequate,” Bucky shot back.

Steve cleared his throat pointedly, trying to get the fussing men to focus. “This is about Y/N, remember? Not a pissing contest between you two.”

Bucky gnawed on his lip in frustration. “What if I just stand up there and tell her she’s beautiful? Is that really so bad?”

Steve flopped down in the recliner next to the couch. “It’s not bad, per se, but you have to think about it this way: most women expect their wedding day to be the most magical day of their lives, and you want your vows to contribute to making Y/N feel extra special. Obviously, she’s beautiful, but you probably already tell her that every day, so tomorrow, you want to tell her some things that you may not have ever said before.”

“That’s it!” Bucky said as sudden inspiration struck.

Steve and Sam both looked at him like he was crazy.

“Magical. Every day with her, it’s like something magical.”

Steve jumped up and wrote it down. “That’s really good, Buck! Just think of some more things like that. We’ll have these vows written in no time.”

Three hours later, the poster was filled with random words and phrases that Steve had scribbled, but Bucky still didn’t have a coherent speech written out for his vows. He was really starting to panic. The guys finally left him when he received a late-night phone call from his bride to be.

“Hello, darling,” she purred into Bucky’s ear, and he immediately felt some of the tension ease up.

“Hey, doll,” he answered her softly.

“I’m guessing you’re still awake because you haven’t finished your vows?”

Bucky could have been embarrassed, but instead, it only made him smile contentedly that she knew him so well. “I’m sorry I’m no good at this,” he told her.

“Bucky, it’s not something you need prior skills in. Simply speak from the heart, and it should be the easiest thing you’ve ever done in your life.”

“What if my heart is telling me so many things that it makes it impossible to listen?”

“Then just tell me I’m beautiful. That’s the number one thing a bride wants to hear on her wedding day.”

This reassurance brought silent tears to Bucky’s eyes. How did she know his own heart better than he did? The very fact that she would somehow be okay with Bucky saying only that she was beautiful made him more determined than ever to write her the most touching prose.

“I’ll get them done, I promise you, Y/N.”

“I wouldn’t ever doubt you, Bucky.”

He bid her goodnight and returned to his desk with a pen in hand. The second it touched paper, the words flowed from him like a waterfall.

“Did you get it done?” Steve whispered as they stood at the altar, moments before Y/N was expected to walk down the aisle.

“Do you really think I would be here if I still didn’t have any vows? I’m not about making myself look like a dumbass in front of all these people,” Bucky whispered back.

Sam leaned around Steve to join into the conversation. “So you finished them, but are they any good?”

“Don’t make me have to give you a broken nose out my own wedding, Wilson,” Bucky hissed.

“This is the thanks I get?” Sam wined incredulously.

Bucky ignored him, though, because the music had started and the doors were opening. After Y/N’s two best friends walked in and took their place on the opposite side of the altar, Y/N appeared, slowly walking toward Bucky with absolute delight clear across her features.

“You look beautiful,” he mouthed to her.

She raised her eyebrows and grinned, clearly surprised that he hadn’t saved that for his vows. Soon enough, they were standing before one another, hands joined tightly. And then it was time for Bucky to read what he had written.

He pulled the folded paper out of his tuxedo pocket and cleared his throat. “Y/N, you know that a part of me was lost when I was forced to be the Winter Soldier, and the other parts of me were forever changed. For the longest time, I could only look at myself and see tragedy, loneliness, wretchedness, and brokenness. You found me, though, and you showed me how to heal in a comforting way. You never got impatient, never rolled your eyes at my worst days. You took all of those ugly things that I saw in myself, and you morphed them into something special: tragic turned to magic, lonesome turned to wholesome, wretched turned to precious, and broken turned to hopeful. You are an incredible woman, a wise woman, a caring woman, a beautiful woman. There’s something about you that makes it impossible for me to ever love anyone else. I vow to tell you every single day how much I love your familiarity, how free our relationship feels without impractical idealism. I vow to show you chivalry, no matter how many times you tell me it’s dead. I vow to counteract your innocence with my sinfulness, and to keep life exciting to the highest degree. I love you, Y/N, and I vow to be the best husband that I can possibly be.”

She might kill him after this for causing her to cry and ruin her makeup. But Bucky could tell that he had achieved his goal: he’d made her feel special on the most important day of her life. Her vows to him were just as sweet and touching, if not more so. They exchanged rings, and Bucky quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks just before he kissed his bride.


End file.
